Überraschung für Rose
by OMG.its.Lissy
Summary: Rose und Dimitri können endlich zusammen sein, Lissa ist auch in Sicherheit und Dimitri hat eines Abends eine kleine Überraschung für seine Roza im Gepäck. Spielt nach dem letzten Buch.


Das hier ist meine allererste FF, also bitte seid nicht allzu kritisch ;)

Die Personen, die hier vorkommen, sind nicht in meinem Kopf entstanden, sondern in dem von Richelle Mead.

* * *

><p>„Mann, wann kommt er denn endlich?", fragte ich mein Spiegelbild. Ich saß auf dem Bett in Dimitri und meinem Zimmer und wurde von Minute zu Minute ungeduldiger. Wir hatten uns eigentlich schon vor zehn Minuten hier treffen wollen. Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen, aber ich rief mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass es ja schließlich Dimitri war und nicht irgendein x-beliebiger Wächter. Dimitri … <em>mein<em> Dimitri.

Vor ein paar Monaten noch war er ein Strigoi und hat mein Blut getrunken. Nachdem meine beste Freundin Lissa ihn in einen Dhampir zurückverwandelt hatte, war es fast noch schlimmer. Er hatte vorgespielt, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage sei, mich zu lieben. Doch in Wirklichkeit wollte er mir nur nicht noch mehr wehtun. Doch dann hatten Dimitri, mein Vater Abe Mazur, Eddie Castile, ein guter Freund, Mikhail Tanner, noch ein Freund und Adrian, mein Ex, dem ich das Herz gebrochen hatte, mich aus meiner Zelle befreit und meine Unschuld bewiesen. Auf der Flucht waren Dimitri und ich uns wieder näher gekommen und schließlich waren wir wieder ein Paar. Und nun saß ich in unserem Schlafzimmer im Palast, in dem Lissa, die neue Königin, auch wohnte, und mein Freund ließ auf sich warten. Er sollte lieber eine vernünftige Erklärung parat haben, wenn er kam, sonst würde er es mit etwas Schlimmerem aufnehmen müssen, als mit einer Horde Strigoi: mit einer wütenden Freundin.

Aber als schließlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde, verblasste mein ganzer Ärger und machte einem warmen Gefühl platz, das ich nicht genau einordnen konnte. Ich sprang auf und lief durch das Zimmer. Er nahm mich in die Arme und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Als er mich losließ, um Luft zu holen, nahm ich ihn bei der Hand und wollte ihn zum Bett ziehen. Doch er ließ mich nicht und zog mich stattdessen wieder an sich. Ich sah in seine Augen. In diese wunderschönen, dunkelbraunen Augen, die ich so sehr liebte. Doch heute konnte ich ein Glitzern erkennen, das ich erkannte. Es war dieses Funkeln, das verkündete, dass er ein Geheimnis hatte. „Was ist los, Dimitri?" „Oh, Roza", lachte er. „Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Komm mit." „Wohin denn? Ich will heute nicht noch mal raus. Ich bin den ganzen Tag mit Lissa im Einkaufszentrum gewesen. Ich will mich ausruhen." „Das kannst du ja auch. Später. Es wird nicht lange dauern, versprochen." Ich schmollte, aber wie immer gewann meine Neugier die Oberhand und ich erlaubte ihm, mich mit zu ziehen. Doch vor der Tür blieb ich stehen. Er sah mich fragend an. „Gehen wir raus? Wenn ja, dann muss ich mir noch einen Mantel holen." Er seufzte und ging noch mal in unser Zimmer. Kurz darauf kam er mit meinem grauen Strickmantel zurück. Er selbst trug mal wieder seinen braunen Staubmantel, der ihn wie einen Cowboy aussehen ließ.

Draußen wurde es langsam hell. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich in Richtung des Waldes, der den Königshof umgab. Ich war noch nie wirklich dort drin gewesen, aber Dimitri wohl schon. So zielsicher, wie er sich bewegte, war er offensichtlich schon mal hier. „Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte ich, als wir etwa zehn Minuten in Bewegung waren. Er schaute mir nur kurz in die Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, aber er unterdrückte das Lächeln. Keine Antwort. „Mensch, Dimitri. Meine Beine tun weh. Wie weit ist es denn noch?" „Nicht mehr weit, meine Roza." Das war das Einzige, das er während unseres Fußmarsches sagte. Irgendwann sah ich zwischen den ganzen Bäumen ein Licht und hoffte, dass das unser Ziel war. Und tatsächlich, wenige Meter, bevor wir durch das Loch zwischen den zwei Eichen traten, blieb Dimitri so abrupt stehen, dass ich beinahe mit ihm zusammenstieß. Er drehte sich zu mir um, da ich ja hinter ihm herging, und beugte sich hinunter, um mich zu küssen. Ich vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar, aber da löste er sich schon wieder von mir. „Was zur -?", fragte ich, als er in seine Manteltasche griff, eine Augenmaske rausholte und sie mir über die Augen legte. „Was machst du da?" „Das wirst du schon gleich sehen", antwortete er, bevor er mir noch einen Kuss gab. Dann nahm er wieder meine Hand und führte mich weiter. Ich schätze, er zog mich durch das Loch denn auch mit Augenbinde bemerkte ich, dass es heller wurde. Die Augenmaske machte jedoch nicht wirklich Sinn, weil Dimitri sie mir jetzt schon wieder abzog. Wahrscheinlich machte er es bloß wegen dem Effekt. Ich war von der Überraschung nämlich wirklich … nun ja, überrascht. Ich wusste nun, warum er sich so verspätet hatte: Dimitri hatte mich auf eine Lichtung geführt, die auf drei Seiten von Bäumen gesäumt war. Auf der vierten Seite war ein Abgrund, von dem aus man entfernt auf eine Stadt blicken konnte, die jetzt von warmem, orangefarbenem Licht beleuchtet wurde. Etwa drei Meter vor diesem Abgrund war eine große Picknickdecke ausgebreitet, auf der ein Korb stand. Dimitri hatte wohl meine Gedanken gelesen, denn ich hatte Hunger und wollte mit dem Abendessen auf ihn warten. Nun, heute würden wir wohl nicht in unserem kleinen Appartement essen. Auf der Decke lagen nämlich auch Weintrauben, Erdbeeren, Schinken, Salami, belegte Brote und verschiedene Getränke. Dimitri hatte sich inzwischen auf der Picknickdecke niedergelassen und sah mich erheitert an. „Jetzt komm schon her, Rose!", rief er mir zu. Ich lief zu ihm und hockte mich neben ihn. Er reichte mir einen Plastikteller und ich nahm mir ein Käsesandwich.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, packte Dimitri alles in den Picknickkorb und ich stand auf, in der Annahme, dass wir jetzt wohl wieder zurück zu unserer Wohnung gehen würden. „Was machst du denn da?", fragte Dimitri mich.

„Naja, gehen wir nicht wieder zurück?", antwortete ich. Er bedachte mich mit diesem süßen Lächeln, das ich so liebte, schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich zu sich hinunter. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Er küsste mich sanft.

„Noch eine? Ich dachte, das Essen war die Überraschung?" Ich wunderte mich. Was sollte er denn noch für mich haben?

„Nun ja, das war die eine Überraschung. Die andere ist die hier. Schließ die Augen."

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil du mich liebst."

„Na gut. Du hast mich überzeugt." Ich lächelte und schloss meine Augen. Er hauchte mir noch einen Kuss auf meine Lippen, bevor er in dem Korb stöberte. Er hatte wohl gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, denn es wurde wieder still. Ich war versucht, meine Augen aufzumachen, doch ich tat es nicht. Ein Augenblick verstrich, bis seine Stimme leise und sanft zu mir hinüber drang.

„Okay. Du kannst gucken." Ich sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war direkt vor mir. Ich wollte ihn nochmal küssen, doch ich schenkte etwas in seiner Hand meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war eine schlichte, schwarze Schachtel, nicht sehr groß. Bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, was das sein sollte, ergriff Dimitri das Wort. „Rosemarie Hathaway, ich liebe dich und ich werde es auch immer tun. Willst du meine Frau werden?" Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich war sprachlos, weshalb ich nur nicken konnte. Irgendwie fand ich meine Stimme wieder, auch wenn es nur ein Flüstern war. „Ja. Ja, ich will. Ich liebe dich auch, Dimitri." Und dann küsste er mich.

* * *

><p>Bitte schreibt Reviews, wie euch die Story gefallen hat! :)<p>

Lissa.33


End file.
